This invention relates to full-bore drillstem testing apparatus; and, more particularly, this invention pertains to new and improved drillstem testing apparatus including a ball valve cooperatively arranged to be selectively opened and closed by successively varying the pressure of the well bore fluids for a predetermined number of operating cycles before the ball valve is subsequently moved to a selected operating position as required to carry out one or more completion operations.